User blog:KatnissRox24/Awesome Dances:)
Hi!This is a blog post on all the awesome dances on the show and why I thought they were awesome!If you want to,you can comment saying your favorite dances and stuff.Enjoy this:) Awesome Solos;) *Cry(Cause it was just AMAZING!) *Break Me(Cause it had a lot of cool tricks and the costume was so pretty) *Beautiful(Cause I Loved the Costume and Maddie's Hair) *Angel(Cause it was just so beautiful and emotional) *Metamorphisis(Cause of the tricks) *Dream on a Star(Cause the costume and dancing was AMAZING and cause Chloe is AWESOME) *Disappear(Cause it was very emotional and good) *Colors of Wonder(Costume was cool and cause Nia doesn't get a lot of solos) *Jubilation Bells(I like when Maddie does solos that aren't just lyrical) *Born to Sing(Chloe was AWESOME in that) *My Parade(It was soooooo cute) *Don't Catch Me(It was so technical and beautiful) *Lights,Camera,Action(Maddie never does jazz and I like it when she does something different) *The Girl I Want To Be(Loved the costume and the dance) *I Wanna Be a Rockette(It wasn't shown but it was COOL) *Party Starts Right Now(Mackenzie was awesome and she is ADORABLE) *Who Am I(The costume was pretty and the dance was really good) *Make Some Noise(The costume was cool and Paige does REALLY GOOD if Abby gives her a chance) *Every Little Step(Costume was so pretty and the dance was really good) *Please(Chloe did so good in that) *I'll Do Anything For You(It was so pretty and Nia did really good) *The Raven(Chloe does soooo good in dark numbers) *Reflections(It was sooo AMAZING) *Quiet Voices(The costume was so cool and Maddie did great) *Red Queen(So Good) *Daisy Chains(ADORABLE) *What Comes Around(Really good...even if Christi didn't think it had enough technique) *Creme De La Creme(Soo good...the best Paige has ever danced) *Working Girl(Nia was proved herself very much in this) *This Is Me Over You(It was just really good and different then what she normally does) *I Know You Luv It(Mackenzie was so cute but I wasn't a fan of her costume) *Leave The Light On(Should've beaten Justice...) *Hollywood(Cute and Entertaining...should've got first) *Glitz and Glamour(Chloe did really well in this) *20 scat(Nia nailed this number once again) *Ghost(Should've placed higher..Chloe didn't deserve 6th) *Fly(Really good number for Brooke) *Piece of My Heart(More unique than Maddie's other solos) *Diary of Anne Frank(Brooke's best solo) *Killer Bee(Cute and was way better than Vivi-anne's bee solo) *Telling Myself(Very good and technical) *Silence(Loved it!Chloe's best solo!) Awesome Duets/Trios;) *Pin-Up Girls(Loved it) *Black Swan(Really Technical...Maddie and Chloe dance great together) *Nothing More Annoying Than A Man(I thought it was really good and it was a good idea but Paige should've been in it) *Over and Over(It was good...the costumes were cute...It was cool to see Paige do lyrical) *Le Divas(Costumes were cool...Dance was really good) *Somebody Told Me(It's REALLY GOOD when Brooke,Chloe,and Maddie dance in a trio together) *Circus Circus(Really Cute) *Inside of Me(One of the best dances on the show) *Chasing Answers(Really Technical) *Reservation for Two(Really Cute...It should've been a trio with Nia in it though) Awesome Groups;) *Party Party Party(Costumes were so cool and dance was really good) *Electricity(I didn't find anything wrong about the costumes) *Ups and Downs(The tricks were soo cool) *Sugar Daddies(The dance was different) *Where Have All The Children Gone(It was really dark and cool) *Sinful(Should've placed higher...) *This is my Beauty(The props made the dance and it was very good) *Bad Apples(The moves were cool) *Born to Dance(Cool number) *What Comes Around(Good...Payton stood out a lot though) *Avalanche(I like when they do jazz) *Head Over Heels(Really Good!Mackenzie looked so cute) *Reputation(Really Good) *Trapped(The dance was so good( *Glam(The zombie make-up was so cool) *The Huntress(It was so cool and very technical...and I'm so obsessed with the hunger games) *Twilight(Very good) *Alouette(Cute) *Taken(Different than other group dances in a good way) *The Last Text(Very Breath-taking and technical and amazing) Other Awesome Dances That Users Like:) *All Kids Go *If The Shoe Fits *Sassy Girls *Private Eyes *My Pumps *In My Heart Category:Blog posts